


The Strong One

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom learns his sister can hit back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strong One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Dom never saw the punch coming. He didn't sprawl, but he did fall back some under the force.

"Strong? How about not being out of high-school, and keeping not just the garage but the lunch counter working and in our name? How about keeping any of our long-distance family from taking over my life and making me leave everything I held close? How about waiting for my big brother to have his day in court… and watching him get his life torn to pieces? You want strong? Try being the one always waiting for the cops to say your friends are dead from their stupidity!"

Mia glared at her brother, who reached up to rub his jaw. Wisely, the rest of the crew waited, silent, as the siblings faced off.

"It wasn't easy…"

"Shut up, Dominic." Mia's eyes narrowed. "You never think. But guess what? I have no choice but to think for both of us, and to be the strong one. So don't you ever, ever discount me out of your plans again. Do you hear me?!"

Dom slowly nodded, bringing his hands down and then out, palms up. "Yeah, Mia."

She nodded sharply, before she left, still angry.


End file.
